Naquele quarto de Hotel
by mandscarolina
Summary: Misha & Jensen depois da vegascon , tiveram que dividir um quarto em vegas , a tensão sexual entre eles era muito grande


Depois de muitas risada no vegascon , Jensen se encaminha para fazer um registro em um hotel em vegas , Misha estava esperando suas malas , logo percebeu a presença do loiro naquele balcão do hotel , Misha mordiscou seu lábio inferior , assim que entregaram as malas de Misha ele se levantou e pegou a chave do quarto , Jensen já sem paciência quase gritando com a moça da recepção, fita o moreno de olhos azuis com suas malas a caminho do elevador , Jensen se aproxima devagar

J: Ei Misha amigão , eu estou sem quarto será que eu posso ficar no seu quarto só essa noite ? - o loiro da um leve sorriso e espera a resposta do moreno

M: Claro Jen , vamos subindo - o moreno deu um sorriso e pegou suas malas.

No elevador subindo os dois começam a discutir sobre as perguntas dos fãs na convenção, conversa vai e vem , Misha fala sobre Destiel , Jensen acha absurdo mais acha que o Dean não deixaria um moreno bonito como Misha ir embora, Misha da um risada baixa meio sem jeito, ao chegar no andar do quarto Misha abre a porta pega suas malas e largar as malas no chão , se estica um pouco e se senta na cama , Jensen observa Misha e da um sorriso fraco , Jensen deixa suas mals perto da porta e vai direto para janela , fita o céu. Misha se levanta da cama e se aproxima de Jensen , coloca a mão no ombro de Jensen

M: parece que vai chover - o moreno da um tapinha nas costas de Jensen assim que retira sua mão do ombro do loiro

J: é parece que vamos ficar nesse quarto por um tempo - o loiro fita o moreno com carinho

Misha caminha até a cama e fita a bunda de Jensen , da uma mordiscada no seu lábio inferior e se joga na cama , depois de um tempo Misha adormeceu na cama , Jensen tomou um banho e se sento no pé da cama com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura , ficou fitando o moreno dormir , Misha abre seus olhos um pouco e ver que o loiro estava apreciando ele enquanto dormia , sem Jensen saber que ele estava acordado , Misha se vira e sorrir , Jensen se levanta coloca sua roupa e volta a sentar em cima da cama .

M: ué parou de me olhar ? - sussurrou o moreno para Jensen

Jensen sem graça se deitou e virou para lado , Misha se sentou na cama e ficou olhando a bunda de Jensen, Misha se levanta da cama e se encaminha para o banheiro, o moreno toma um banho demorado e após o banho sai enrolado na toalha do banheiro e seca seu cabelo com a toalha que estava em sua mão , Jensen que ainda não tinha dormido se senta na cama e fita o moreno se secar , Misha da uma risada baixa e pega sua bolsa , enquanto escolhe sua roupa , Jensen admira a sua bunda e fica com cara de safado enquanto morde seu lábio inferior, Misha se vira e flagra o loiro mordendo seu lábio, Misha volta para o banheiro e coloca sua roupa , Jensen com vergonha se deita novamente na cama e se cobre , Misha desliga as luzes e se deita na cama.

No dia seguinte Jensen se levanta toma banho e se arrumar , para se encontrar com o Jared no café do hotel . ao terminar de se arrumar , fita o moreno dormindo e fecha a porta devagar , ao entrar no elevador ficou pensando no moreno de toalha secando seu cabelo , ele nunca tinha visto o moreno só de toalha, ao perceber que estava quase babando parou de pensar no moreno , ao chegar no saguão , avista Jared e o abraça , no café Jensen conta da noite que passou com o Misha

Jared: Cara, nem sei o que te dizer - o moreno alto apenas sabia que o seu amigo estava aflito - Eu acho que você tem fazer algo

J: mais o que? - o loiro ergue sua sombra-celha

Jared: isso eu não sei apenas faça

Depois de passar a manhã com Jared , Jensen volta para o quarto , mas no caminho encontra Misha esperando o elevador sem jeito Jensen , fita o moreno e sorrir , os dois entram no elevador e ficam para os lado , ao chegar no andar do quarto Misha sai do elevador , Jensen sai devagar e antes de Misha entrar no Quarto Jensen segura a mão Dele , Misha o puxa para dentro do quarto e sorrir, Jensen o encara por alguns minutos e coloca sua mão na nuca do moreno e o beija com intensidade, Misha retribui o beijo e coloca a mão na cintura do loiro, Jensen continua beijando Misha o encosta na parede , Misha desabotoa a camisa xadrez de Jensen , Jensen retira o cinto de sua calça , pega o moreno no colo e o coloca na cama , Jensen começa a beijar o pescoço do moreno com carinho e tira a blusa do moreno devagar. Misha para o loiro e o beija devagar , dois ficaram naquele amasso por um tempo , depois dos beijos , Jensen coloca o moreno de ladinho e o pega de jeito , beijando o moreno com tesão , Misha geme bem baixo e puxa o lençol da cama, depois disso tudo os dois ficam de mãos dadas deitados na cama , Misha com a cabeça deitada no peitoral do loiro , apenas sorrindo.

Depois que Misha adormeceu , Jensen toma um banho e volta a ficar deitadinho do lado do moreno , na manhã seguinte Jensen pede para o hotel mandar um café especial para o moreno , Jensen acorda ele e amostra o café especial , Misha da um selinho nos lábios do loiro e pega a xícara de café, Jensen senta do lado do moreno e ficou admirando ele comer , Misha o olha e sorrir

J: bom , eu gostei de te beijar mas e agora? o que vamos fazer ?


End file.
